gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SK-000 Tallgeese
The SK-000 ''Tallgeese' is a mobile suit from ''Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. Piloted by King Milliardo (the famous "Lightning King") himself, it is the flagship mobile suit of the Sanc Kingdom and a functioning symbol of its strength and majesty. Appearance Effectively the Endless Waltz version of the original OZ-00MS Tallgeese. The only alteration is that the shield now displays the Sanc Lion (the canon OZ flag emblem) rather than an Aquila. Technology & Combat Characteristics Meant from the start to be the Sanc Kingdom's military symbol, the Tallgeese was designed and built by only the best at Vulkanus, and with much insight from both King Milliardo and Lord Admiral Treize Kushrenada. The end result was one of the best performing mobile suits ever conceived, one that could match or surpass even the Earth Federation's vaunted Gundam line. As well as an ideal chariot from which Milliardo could lead the Sanc forces into battle. Heavily based on the [[SK-006 Leo|SK-006 Leo]], the Tallgeese was a well rounded unit with superior speed and mobility, as well heavy armor and defensive power. Its primary feature are its powerful "Super Apollo" boosters. These alone allow the Tallgeese to outperform virtually every mobile suit ever fielded in the First Galactic War, as many an opposing pilot would find themselves unable to keep up with it, let alone put up a fight. In order to make such performance possible, the Tallgeese is equipped with a larger and more powerful Apollo Reactor, which subsequently necessitated that the suit be at least two meters taller than the average mobile suit height. Only a select few units, such as the Aeolian League's Stalin series, are of comparable size if not bigger. Once more due to its symbolic status, the Tallgeese's armaments also follow suit. Its primary weapon is the Sanc signature dobergun, which is mounted on the right side. Contrary to the Leo, the Tallgeese's size and power allow it to utilize the weapon as though it were a basic beam rifle, such that King Milliardo is able to aim and fire it while maneuvering. Initially this is the Tallgeese's only form of offensive power, as its remaining armament is an elaborately powerful beam shield, which is mountable on its left shoulder. Eventually the latter piece is refitted to carry a pair of beam sabers as well. Armaments *'''Dobergun :The Tallgeese's initial means of offensive power. A weapon that, like the Tallgeese itself, is practically analogous to the Sanc Kingdom proper. High-powered and holding long-range and precision, the dobergun is the ultimate striking weapon, effectively the combination of a howitzer and a sniper rifle. And though it is primarily a beam weapon, is uniquely capable of firing kinetic shells when required. It is usually fitted to the Tallgeese's right shoulder. *'Beam Shield' :As part of its ceremonial function, the Tallgeese carries a round shield that holds the Sanc Lion on its face. Though mostly symbolic, the shield is functional, retaining four beam projectors on its front which can create a large and powerful beam shield. It is usually fitted to the Tallgeese's left shoulder. Later into the war, the shield is refitted to carry a pair of beam sabers in its back. *'Beam Saber' :Following the debut of Project V, the Federation shares some of the associated technology with its allies, allowing them to adapt their mobile suit forces accordingly. One of the more coveted items is the beam saber, which is eagerly retrofitted on any mobile suit that can support such a weapon. The Tallgeese is one such unit, its physical shield revamped to hold and charge two such sabers. When activated, the hilt generates a focused blade of beam energy; this is revolutionary compared to standard melee weapons at that point, which can only generate a beam "edge" over a designated area. The blade can be shortened or lengthened at the pilot's command, allowing it to be utilized as a dagger when necessary. Once activated, the beam saber does not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as a decoy. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all others have been depleted or lost. History The Tallgeese was produced shortly after the introduction of the Leo, meant to serve as the Sanc Kingdom's flagship mobile suit. From the very start, it was extremely powerful, such that very few pilots, namely King Milliardo and Lord Admiral Kushrenada, are capable of handling it. It is rumored that King Milliardo has allowed Preventers Commander Heero Yuy (in fact his brother-in-law) to pilot the Tallgeese as well, though this was never substantiated. From the onset of the First Galactic War, Milliardo, having long earned his epithet "Lightning King", would take an active role with the Tallgeese on the frontlines, leading his soldiers to victory after victory. Such was Milliardo and the Tallgeese's fearsome reputation that even Zeon suits were known to flee from its reported presence. As a side effect, Grand Admiral Dozle Zabi, Commander of the Imperial Space Force, has repeatedly professed his desire to fight Milliardo himself, but the two have yet to meet on the battlefield.